


Mostly Dean Winchester Reader Inserts

by TrueHannahLou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinnverse (Supernatural), F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueHannahLou/pseuds/TrueHannahLou
Summary: I'm rewatching Supernatural and writing fanfic because what else would you do during an international pandemic?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 13





	1. DW - Might Have Beens (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a short series. This one is based around the djinn/episode 2.20.   
> Word Count: 1,531  
> (Y/N) - your name, duh  
> (Y/C/N) - your child's name, because I was too lazy to come up with one that sounded good on my own  
> (Y/N/N) - your nickname, because Dean loves his nicknames

You woke up a little bit dazed and confused. The last thing you remembered was... nothing? It was all fuzzy and vague. It felt almost like a dream, but you couldn’t be sure. You and Sam and Dean had all been hunting a djinn... that explained things. It explained why you felt like you’d been transported into a Pinterest-esque farmhouse as you looked around the bedroom you found yourself in. There was an empty space next to you, but the ring on your finger indicated that you did indeed have a partner. 

What surprised you most (at the moment, you were sure there were many more surprises to come) was the bump. And the kicking. Never in your life had you imagined that you would get pregnant, especially with your line of work. In fact, as much as you may have wanted children, hunting actively prevented you from having them, for the sake of everybody who would be involved. And of course, you needed a willing partner, and finding one was not your main priority while on the road. 

Needless to say, you understood now why djinn were so dangerous. You knew this was all a lie and yet your curiosity was getting the better of you. This was something you had only ever imagined, but it felt so real. It was like a lucid dream, but you couldn’t control when you woke up, or if you ever would. 

You heard voices downstairs, presumably your husband and child. You didn’t know what would scare you more, if the person you were married to was a complete stranger or someone you knew well. But you didn’t need to wait long to find out. 

A young girl no more than five burst into the room excitedly, climbing up onto the bed to sit beside you in the empty space on your husband’s side. She was beautiful, blonde hair and deep green eyes. You felt a kind of motherly love you didn’t know was possible. The damn thing was making it hard to want to leave, that was for sure. The creature, not your daughter. 

“Hey sweetheart,” you said softly. You figured it wouldn’t hurt to play into the fantasy, right? You could count on Sam and Dean to save you, and you didn’t see a clear way out either. Knowing this was all some kind of dream didn’t stop it from happening, and beyond that you didn’t see much of a way out. 

“Mommy, me and daddy made you breakfast in bed!” the girl exclaimed. You laughed lightly at her enthusiasm. 

“Well thank you,” you said, smiling. “Where  _ is _ your daddy?” you asked. Your curiosity was killing you, making you wait to see who would come through the door. Although, part of you already knew.

It felt different when you looked at him now, when you heard him speak. Most of the time he took your breath away but somehow this was different, and you had to remind yourself once again that this wasn’t real. 

“Come on, (Y/C/N), go easy on your momma there,” Dean said, setting the tray of food beside you on the bed. He leaned over and kissed your cheek. “Hey, (Y/N/N),” he said softly. 

Immediately you felt conflicted. You’d imagined scenarios like this before, involving Dean but with less domesticity and parenthood. That’s why this was your fantasy, because you’d thought about it before, because you’d thought about  _ him _ . But it felt like you were taking advantage of Dean somehow. He would never usually act like this, and it felt wrong. But on the other hand, it wasn’t really Dean. This was all in your head, and that meant you both could do whatever you wanted, right?

“Hi, thank you,” you said, almost shyly. You could tell he picked up on your strange demeanor, so he sat down beside you, brushing your hair out of your face. 

“Everything alright?” he asked, sounding concerned. “Are you feeling okay?” he pressed. You certainly couldn’t say that he didn’t care. “(Y/C/N), why don’t you go and play for a little while, daddy and mommy need to have some grown-up talk,” he said, tousling the little girl’s hair gently and helping her down off the bed. She ran off to her bedroom or a playroom, or wherever you had toys for her. “Now, what’s going on?” Dean asked again.

You sighed softly, picking up the tray he’d given you. “You know the key to my heart has always been pancakes,” you said, taking a bite, feeling a kick. “Same with this little one too apparently,” you paused for a moment, deciding to ignore the absurdity and impossibility of the situation to press a hand to the bump. It felt so real you couldn’t believe you weren’t actually pregnant. Maybe you were just going crazy, maybe this was real life and everything  _ had _ been a dream. Why the hell your brain would be filled with thoughts of supernatural monsters, you couldn’t understand. It wouldn’t be bad to stay like this forever, though.

“You’re ignoring the question,” he said, running his fingers through your hair. “But you’re welcome,” he added. He was softer than usual, but that was okay. Sometimes it was such a chore to get through that hardened exterior. But in this world, you assumed he didn’t even have those walls built up around him. He was just… happy. It was worth it when you did get through to him, back in the real world, but it was difficult. 

“Tell me about your childhood,” you said quietly. “What was it like for you growing up?” you asked. 

“Well,” he chuckled softly. “It was pretty normal. Just me and Sam, and dad was this big sports guy, so naturally everything was pretty typical. American Dream kind of stuff. Mom was there too, at every game and all that.”

“You guys ever go hunting? You, Sam and your dad?” you asked him. He scoffed a little bit, shaking his head. 

“No, we weren’t really that type of family,” Dean said. “What’s with all the questions all of a sudden?” he asked. 

“I’m just… thinking,” you said. “About our family. About you.” And it was the truth, there wasn't much else you could say. Dean chuckled. What if you could have a family with him? Was that really what you wanted? As much as you loved hunting, maybe you were missing out on not being able to settle down with someone, let alone Dean himself. 

“Makes sense,” he said. “With the due date getting so close and all,” he added. “Sure you’re ready for another one?” he asked teasingly. 

“I didn’t even know I was ready for one,” you said with a small laugh. Dean set the tray aside and pulled you in closer. The feeling of his hands on you like this was strange, but not unwelcome. Just different, and very contrary to what you’d normally expect. But his hand was on the bump that shouldn’t feel as real as it did, and it made you happy. 

“I know, we’ve… been through a lot to get to this point,” Dean said, his voice heavy. You frowned a little bit.   
“Right and what… what was that, exactly?” you ask, expecting a perplexed look from the man who was now all but holding you in his lap. 

“The treatments, the extra shifts we’ve both had to pick up, the years of trying. You know it’s all I’ve ever wanted,” Dean said, kissing your forehead. 

“Yeah, trying for…” you trailed off, hoping he would help fill in the blank.

“Ten years, ever since we got out of high school and got married, remember? Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked. Of course it was the most obvious thing in the world to him, but you were baffled at the thought that the Dean you knew might ever settle down with a high school sweetheart. He really was Mr. All American. 

“I’m fine, just… pregnancy brain I guess, that’s all,” you explained it away, still unable to quite wrap your head around the whole scenario. There was absolutely no way. You and Dean, high school sweethearts with one kid already and a baby on the way. It didn’t feel real and it didn’t sound real. Absurd, in fact. You vowed right then and there not to say a word to either of the boys when you got out of here. 

“Alright, come on,” Dean said. “Let’s get you up and get ready for the day, huh?” he suggested. You hesitated, not wanting to leave the safety of his arms. 

“Yeah, okay. What day is it anyway?” you asked, sitting up and making your way slowly out of bed.  _ Everything  _ about the pregnancy felt real, one hundred percent. That meant movement was nearly impossible, and you’d be able to go to hell and back before you were able to bend down to tie your shoes. Out of bed it was even more obvious, your due date was  _ close _ .

Dean gave you a quick kiss before heading off to your shared closet to get ready for the day. “Sunday, time to get ready for church.”


	2. DW - Might Have Beens (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2  
> Word Count: 1,901  
> And just a reminder,   
> (Y/N) - your name  
> (Y/C/N) - your child's name  
> (Y/N/N) - your nickname

You felt like a fraud, a fish out of water. The only consolation was being able to ride in the Impala. The smooth leather felt like home, and it reminded you that you needed to get out of there. Of course, that was only the first reminder of many. You sat in the pew of a simple little church, staring at John and Mary as if you’d seen a ghost, and doing the same when you saw Sam and Jess come to join you. 

Your little one was off at Sunday school, so it was just the adults of the Winchester family filling up a pew as you waited for the sermon to start. You must have been staring off into space because Dean nudged you gently, giving you a look that asked once again if you were doing alright. 

As strange as it seemed in theory, everything felt so normal. Sam and Dean’s family was all put back together, with you being a part of it. As a hunter, family was hard to come by, and Sam and Dean were as close to it as you could get. You picked them, and now you ran together. It was only natural that the same would be true in the fantasy world the djinn had concocted for you. 

Almost on cue, Dean wrapped his arm around you, earning a playful gag from his brother. “Oh come on, Sammy, I’m sure you and Jess aren’t far behind (Y/N/N) and I here,” he teased. It made you smile. As much as they cared for each other, sometimes life on the road was tense, especially with the things you dealt with. To see them relaxed and messing around with one another was something you enjoyed when you could, and imagined when you couldn’t. 

You didn’t pay attention to the sermon, wondering how you even had a memory of what sitting through a church service was like. It didn’t matter. You were just trying to enjoy the moment. None of this would ever be real. Half the people sitting in the pew were dead and the other half were too far gone to live a normal life like this. 

Soon enough, you were all back in the boy’s childhood home, where John and Mary still lived. After some pleasant chit-chat out in the church’s front lawn with people you didn’t know but who seemed as gentle and normal as ever, you all headed back for “brunch.” Pleasant talk resumed as you milled around in the cozy living room. John entertained your daughter and Mary was in the kitchen, finishing up with the food. You felt a strange sense of peace, like this was the way things were meant to be. 

There wasn’t a damn thing to complain about. No uncomfortable motel beds, or trying to get some shut eye in the back of the Impala after a long hunt. No blood on your clothes, no soreness from being thrown across the room by a powerful spirit, or demon, or whatever you were tracking that week. The only thing to bother you was the baby growing inside of you, seemingly full of energy with the way they were moving around. 

You didn’t need to keep track of anything either. There was no need to watch your back, or to watch Sam or Dean’s back either. You could walk around freely without worrying about anything coming after you. Nobody was tracking you down and hunting you for revenge, whether that meant demons or the FBI, both of which were valid possibilities in the real world. The threat of things that went bump in the night was completely gone, reduced to merely a figment of your imagination. 

It was especially comforting to have Dean’s arm around you. You were starved for touch and affection in the real world, and yet Dean was giving it freely to you here and now. Beyond that, Sam looked happier than you’d ever seen him. And, both their parents were still alive. 

Most nights, you would flip for the couch. Whoever got it was guaranteed a bed in the next motel room the three of you occupied. But on the occasion where there was no couch, or you were all too drained to put up with trying to sleep on one, you would find yourself next to Dean. You could feel the guilt radiating off him. When you woke up in the middle of the night and heard him mumbling, felt how tense he was, you just knew. He blamed himself for his father’s death, and his mother’s death still weighed heavy on his mind. Whatever the reason, both his parents were dead, and there was really no good way of dealing with that. 

“Alright,” Mary called out, appearing in the living room, wiping her hands off on a towel. “Food’s ready,” she announced, heading back into the dining room. The four of you got up from where you were sitting, filing in and sitting down. Looking around at their blissful faces, you could barely stand it anymore. Sometimes, being happy was able to hurt a thousand times more than being sad ever could. The thought of all the pain everyone at the table had been through was too much. They were so peacefully unaware. Content, and you couldn’t watch anymore. 

“Excuse me for a moment,” you said, feigning sickness and heading into the living room. There was one surefire way to wake up from a dream, and that was to die. As much as you wished you could take away Sam and Dean’s pain, to make this a reality, there was no way for you to bring back the dead, or to take away the harsh truths about the world that you knew. 

John was Mr. All American too, in the sense that he kept guns in the house, most likely in order to protect his family from any intruder that might stop by. Even in fantasyland, it seemed the Winchesters still knew to keep their doors locked at night. There was a shotgun buried in the back of a closet down the hall that you made a beeline for. Whether you’d imagined it there or not, you didn’t care. It seemed to be your only ticket out of there, a dream that had the capacity to turn into a nightmare for you if you stuck around any longer. 

“(Y/N/N), what are you doing?” Dean asked, sounding hurt. He was suddenly behind you where he hadn’t been before. He eyed the shotgun nervously, as if he knew what you were planning to do. 

“Don’t try to talk me out of this, babe,” you said. “You know I’ll miss this, but we’ll see where life takes us down the road, yeah?” you asked, wondering if you’d even remember any of this when you woke up. If you did, you wanted to at least try something with Dean. Maybe. That would be your hope for the future. Not necessarily  _ this  _ future, but a future nonetheless. 

“(Y/N), don’t do this, we’re your family,” Mary said comfortingly, reaching out to touch your shoulder. You shook her off. 

“You’re dead,” you responded. “And so is John, and so is Jess. And you,” you turned to your daughter who was there now too. “You don’t even exist, and you probably never will. And even if Dean and I did somehow have you, we’d both be in a world of hurt. Even more than we are now.”

“Come on, (Y/N/N), just put the gun down, please!” Dean was begging at this point, trying to get it away from you as gently as possible, probably so you didn’t go psycho and hurt anyone else too. “You don’t have to do this, you can stay here, we can be happy,” he said. It truly broke your heart to see him like that. People said Sam was the one with the puppy dog eyes, but Dean was truly a force to be reckoned with. Nothing could compare to him, but maybe that was just because you had a soft spot for him. 

“We’ll work this out someday. Maybe it won’t be ‘till the world ends, maybe it’ll be tomorrow. I don’t know, Dean, but I promise you I’m not going anywhere,” you said.

“Don’t do this, please, think about (Y/C/N). We’re having a baby, you can’t do this. Please,” Dean said, sounding more and more desperate. Despite all their protests, (Sam, Jess, and John had joined in now too) you built up the courage and pulled the trigger. And thankfully, you didn’t feel a thing. 

Waking up was another story. Everything felt sore, and you were suspended by your wrists, your feet barely touching the ground. It took you a while to open your eyes to see that, and your brain didn’t process it at first, but that was all due to the loss of blood. 

Movement snapped you right back to reality though, and you forced your eyes open as wide as you could get them. You hoped to God it wasn’t the djinn coming back for you, wondering if it would sense that you were awake and lucid and send you right back to your dreamland. You recognized the familiar figures immediately though, Sam and Dean coming in to get you back. 

It had been a stupid plan anyway, you remembered it now. As always, you were bait, waiting on them to come save you. But after the experience you’d just had, you wouldn’t want it any other way. Really though, how was baiting the djinn going to help in any way? 

Sam took care of the creature, which had been lurking around, waiting to feed. All your focus was on Dean though. He caressed your cheek, looking into your eyes for a moment to make sure you were okay. You tried to manage a small smile, but it turned out more like a grimace. You were too weak to do much else. Wrapping an arm around you gently, he cut you down, easing up the tension on your wrists and catching you, helping you stay on your feet. 

“Can you walk?” he asked, turning back for a moment only to make sure Sam had actually taken care of the djinn before turning his attention back to caring for you. You tried to take a step and stumbled, so he fell into place beside you, helping you out of the musty warehouse you’d found yourselves in. 

He put you in the back of the Impala, laying you down carefully. “Just hold on, we’ll be back at the motel in no time,” he said, hopping in the driver’s seat with Sam getting in beside him. Your head was fuzzy and you couldn’t quite see straight. It still felt like some kind of a dream, but that was how you knew it was real. 

Like those nights when you didn’t want to flip for the couch, you found yourself laying beside Dean the next time you regained consciousness. You rubbed your eyes, groaning softly and rolling over to look at the clock beside the bed. It was the middle of the night. Sighing softly, you rolled onto your back, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about what might have been, but vowing to yourself that you wouldn’t mention anything when the morning came. 


End file.
